A Willing Soul
by crazywildchild
Summary: When a man wants to destroy everything the Membranes and Irkens have on this world. Jim, Gaz, Dib, Zim, Tak and the SIR Units don't know what to do. Jim has a feeling of one of them are going to die. Will this man be able to commit the crime or not?


A Willing Soul

Finally a night, they never expected. The humans finally got a clue about the three Irkens living among them. Only one wanted them to respect that and let them still live among them in peace. He wouldn't do anything to them but he had to stop his friend before he left. Zim was unwillingly to admit that he knew this was going to happen. Isn't that Dib said it and people thought it was true. It didn't work when he was eleven how would it work now. Jim didn't think that either. It wasn't caused by one of Zim's third person outbursts. Not coming from what Jim's smarts were. But what the two Membrane siblings didn't expect that their father finally believe his son as their friends were aliens from the planet Irk. Membrane wasn't the one to tell anyone. His lead scientist when he wasn't at the lab had the whole belief that they would destroy the Earth than his employer. Until he met the three Irkens, he thought of it being a prank towards their business.

The three were unbelievable: one was dating Membrane's daughter, one was engaged to Membrane's son and the other was their best friend. He went to see Membrane and told him that he couldn't trust the extraterrestrials. Membrane said that the Irk _cousins_ were good people and weren't harming anything or anyone as they wouldn't be planning that ever. Then this scientist met the hyperactive Gir and called him a monster and a threat to humanity like the Irkens. Gaz and Jim heard the whole conversation with the other two SIR Units. The human lean against her alien lover and said, "Jimmy, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Gaz" He kissed her forehead. The Irken wrapped his arms around her insuring her not to worry. He called out to Gir to come back upstairs. Jim and Gaz walked with the SIR Units to her room. The Irken shut the door behind him knowing his _cousin_ was going to crash into the window but he opened that and the crimson eyed Irken come in. He knew something was up because Jim only opens the window when he is unsure about of something and gazes over the houses thinking but the Irken got in and the other sat there thinking of the conversation downstairs. Gaz gave Zim a rundown of her father's and his employee's discussion about the Irkens. Only three they counted which exactly the number of them on Earth was. They even contacted Purple and Red and asked if any others were there and they replied no. The Irken who was sitting on the window's still was thinking of the outcomes of this.

'_Are we going to survive from this?'_ He asked himself. There was high probably one of them would died. Not mentioning that alternative to his girlfriend and best friend. The green being was thinking if someone of their group died and what others would do. Gaz was watching her boyfriend without a doubt; she came to admit she couldn't live without him. Like Gaz would admit that. She thought if they killed him, then they would be killing a part of her as well. Zim was watching his friend with the care for their survival because he couldn't imagine Gaz's and Dib's lives to be possible without them. Jim got up and went over to bed where the two were. Sat beside his best friend. Then lay on the bed with his legs hanging off the edge.

Moan out of irritation with him starting begin thinking that one of them were going to die. They saw the look in Jim's eyes. A hopeless look. Gaz crawled to him behind Zim. Peck him on the cheek. Gave a smile as hoping he would stop with the look. She didn't like it. He shook his head, sat up so his back was against the wall. It's been years since he figures that Irkens didn't need their paks to live on. So he tried it out but Gaz didn't like him testing it on himself first and know all three Irkens have no paks. Zim sat on his friends left and Gaz on his right.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"You don't want to know," He said.

She growled, "Sweetheart, you are going to tell me or you going to have hell risen upon you."

Zim shivered at her tone and she did still threaten her boyfriend when she had the chance or he was being stubborn. He mumbled his thoughts. No one caught it except for Gir. He climbed onto the bed and up the way to Jim but he couldn't help to let out tears. He shot himself around Jim's neck.

The Irken sighed, "Let me guess, you heard." He held the SIR unit from his body and Gir looked at him in fear of him that he was thinking about death as a good thing but it wasn't to Gir. He didn't want to his master his Jimmy his Takky to be taken away from him but he loves his Big Head and his Gazzy. He smiled sadly. "Don't worry, Gir. I promise they won't hurt you guys as long as I'm around."

Gir couldn't stop himself leeching onto Jim. Jim smiled. He held Gir in his arms like a big brother to his little brother or in this situation his little _cousin_. Then his girlfriend leeched with teary eyes. Zim smiled knowing what Dr. Murphy was planning something. Killing them was it. Gir attacked himself onto Zim unexpectedly. Gaz laughed. Jim kissed her forehead as he wiped away her tears.

"Hush, now. It's going to be alright." He whispered.

"No it's not and you know that." She shouted and slapped him.

His green skin turned a darker around his cheek. The Irken faced to the floor. A couple came in. Tak and Dib didn't know that Gaz's boyfriend got hit by her. They knew that Dr. Murphy was planning in destroying the Irkens. He thought they would destroy the human race. The discussion between the two scientists downstairs was about them being unfaithful and betrayal them all. One got up and huffed with arms crossing in front of her. She couldn't believe that his thoughts were. But she didn't admit that he was her world as she was his.

"Jimmy, did you hear dad's conservation?" Dib asked. Jim nodded. He sighed. "What do you think about it?"

"Someone is going to die, Dib. That's all I've got figure out." The scientist nodded. "I need to think."

The only place this Irken could think was down in the lab. The green eyed Irken sat on a chair in front of the computer. Using his mind might as well use the things he knows. Like Dr. Murphy isn't so fond of them on his planet. Professor Membrane is doing his best to help them. Knowing he wouldn't stop until the doctor quits. Membrane wants his daughter to kept her boyfriend because he hasn't seen her that happy in long time after her and Dib's mother. He was her new detraction instead of the Game Slave. The purple haired woman went to her car and got in and went to the base but Zim stay backed to give some place. The door was unlocked. Even Gaz locked it up. She went to the wall disguised elevator.

The Irken in the same place and Gaz walked up to the back of chair and threw her hands around his neck. He chuckled without looking towards his face he smiled and she knew that. She walked around the chair and her hair was flying all over. Her ponytail accidentally hit him in the face. She laughed as her finger swirled one of his antenna. Gaz was always interested to that when they're sleeping. She would wake up before him then her arms would be around his neck. Unconsciously she would lift her hand up to them without noticing with her eyes shut and hear him moan of the touch. Gaz sat down his lap facing her lover. Her head was at the base of his neck. She wanted to cry but she just sat there in silence. Her arms went around his neck. His snaked their way around her waist so she couldn't fall. Jim put his head on top of hers. He sighed into her purple hair. She kissed his throat as in hoping for the best that it would calm him down a little.

"Gaz." he said and she looked up to his green orbs. "Listen you know that I'm not lying about me, Zim or Tak are going die."

She nodded and replied, "I know but Jimmy, I don't want you to die because I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too." Gaz bought him to her lips. Jim gladly replied. His antennae moved up as if he heard something. He broke the kiss. She looked into his eyes and saw concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked. His claw finger placed onto her lips to quiet her. He saw fear on her amber eyes. Not much scared the woman that many feared. The couple stood. Footsteps were getting closer as getting stronger. Jim didn't recognize the steps but they were getting closer. It was the scientist that believed that the Irkens were no good. Dr. Murphy evilly smiled then smirked at the couple. His hand went into his coat pocket. Dr. Murphy pulled out a gun. He pointed it at the couple. Jim pulled Gaz behind him. She couldn't hold onto her tears knowing that this wasn't going to be alright. He had the chance to save them both. Zim, Membrane, Dib and Tak with the SIR Units ran into the lab with shock expressions. The scientist was going to shoot one of them or all of them but Jim wasn't letting him touch his human lover. No chance that was going to happen. The gun pointed at the Irken.

"Put the gun down." Jim command calmly. Cautious steps forward towards the insane human. The human walked backwards putting space between him and the alien.

"Get back! I said get back you alien." He yelled.

"Calm down, Dr. Murphy," Jim said. The gun was shaking. Jim's eyes were watching the gun cautiously. He saw the others enter. Tak was comforting Gaz but Gaz's amber eyes were watching Jim's movements. The thought of him dying wasn't helping, her alien lover on the floor, dead. The tears were leaking from her eyes. Tak couldn't help but cry at this sight. Her friend never cried but they never saw Gaz's emotions except for anger, hatred, or irritation. Only one who saw all of the emotions were Jim even though seeing them sometimes as in this moment. Dr. Murphy never was a bad person but taking a life of an alien wasn't wrong as he thought he was saving the earth for destruction. It's been years since they been there. Twelve years. The Irkens were physically twenty-two but more than two hundred as in human years.

The gun was trembling still. The scientist's finger was on the trigger of the gun. The alien wasn't backing off. Gaz and the others were watching in. The green eyed Irken was determined. Zim was watching in fear of losing his first friend. He couldn't watch but knowing that he was right from the beginning with the idea of them dying was right. Zim watched Gaz the whole time without knowing what was going to happen. The gun was ready to be fired. _'I've got to stop him without conflict.'_ Jim thought, _'I can't leave them. I've got to do it.'_

The Irken wasn't giving in. The steps towards the insane human were cautious again. He was stocked at the alien's determination. Could he shoot this life form? He was ready to shot. Jim saw this. Good he was the only who was moving. The room was silence and it went off. A body hit the floor. A green one hit the floor. A pond of light green was around the body. Gaz and Zim ran to the fallen Irken. Dib and the Professor got Dr. Murphy out of there with Tak going with them as well as the SIR Units. Gaz put Jim's head onto her lap. Jim grabbed her arm. He smiled. "So, this is the end of it."

The human's eyes started to tear up along with his best friend's. Gaz couldn't let him go without one last goodbye. Her lips headed for his. One last kiss. They separated. Jim coughed. Zim and Gaz were cautious towards him. Their eyes changed with fear in them.

"You two have to get out of here," his voice was a whisper.

The crimson eyed Irken ordered, "No, we're not leaving you."

Gaz was smiling sadly. Out of her character the strong impassable woman but now she felt as if her world has somehow vanished from the planet forever. Jim was saying this though his dying breath. Her eyes still watery. The tears ran down her cheeks onto his face. Jim smiled sadly also. He hated being right. Now being right was exactly what killed him. Jim stroked Gaz's tears away.

"Computer set the self destruction mode," Jim said commanding.

"Why Jim this is -," The computer was interrupted.

"Now computer," Jim yelled.

"Yes, my master," a countdown was shown. "Ten minutes to destruction. Goodbye, Master Jim"

"Goodbye, old friend." Zim grabbed onto to his friend's hand with tears coming down.

"Jimmy, you can't leave. You just can't." Zim said choking on his tears. Gaz stopped him. Jim didn't want to leave them or mostly her. The Irken started to close his eyes out of exhaustion and that his time had came. The human and alive Irken watch him die. Zim didn't know what to do losing his friend without going to say goodbye.

"Goodbye, my love." She said. The purple haired woman leaned in and pecked the dead Irken's forehead. She stood up with Zim and hugged him. She cried in his arms. He comforted her. Zim looked towards his dead friend. Gaz wiped her eyes and dragged the Irken out of the lab. She looked back and muttered, "Just remember I love you, Jimmy."

Two months has passed without Jim around, Gaz was doing her shift at the bar but it wasn't like Jim was there to amuse her. She was quieter than she used to be. Now she's dating his best friend because she doesn't want anyone else. Zim wasn't surprise. They hugged and that's all pretty much. It didn't feel right to both of them but Zim heard her moan out his name at night. He laid there holding her close when she shaking about that night months ago. A young man walked in. She didn't see that as she was washing cups with a cloth. Gaz was just working here because she loved the attention and had fun while doing it. Her thoughts went to the departed Irken. She missed everything about him; his smile, his laughter, his thought process. And that didn't give her much to think about others around her.

"You look lost." A voice hinted.

She looked up to a dark haired man with brilliant green eyes gave a wanderer look to her. She shook the thoughts of her decease boyfriend. _'How can it be him?'_ She thought. _'Didn't he command the computer to blow the lab up after that? Can't be him.'_ Her thoughts came to a stop.

He asked, "Are you alright? You should sit down."

She blushed at his gentle voice. Could it be Jim? He died in her arms and Zim witnessed it. Could he have survived? Can he have got out of there before it blew up? She couldn't take her mind off of it. The gentleman got her a chair and told her to sit. He smiled. She blushed again. So much like Jim in personality the brilliant green eyes apart from his hair. "Umm, thanks."

He nodded. "No problem, Gaz" Her jaw went for joy ride to the floor. He chuckled.

"How?" "How what?" "My name?" He shook his head. "Your name tag"

"Oh" With stupidity on her face.

"Plus I saw the news about two months ago, on the day of your boyfriend's death." He said. She sighed heavily. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, now I don't know what to think now." He got an ice water and gave it to her. "Thanks"

"Hey, you haven't my question."

"What was that?" "Are you alright?" He lean against the rail of the bar like Jim would question her.

"I'm fine" She said lying.

He smiled, "Sure you are." The voice was very sarcastically.

"I've got customers so go." Gaz said angrily. As customers poured in and sat on the stools with very wide expressions. She thought about how he said the _sure you are_ just like Jim. All the way down by having the same voice when he was saying very sarcastic. She started mixing the sirs drink and the… wait she didn't caught his name if he was called _Jimmy_, _James_ or _Jim_. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. If it was him, then she would be happy again and have her tone back. Her lover had that effect towards her that no one ever can do that.

The dark haired man sat at a table alone. The waitress came ask if he wanted anything. A beer. A mixed drink. A Poop Cola if he didn't drink. He asked for water. She nodded and adored his eyes then said they were beautiful. He thanked her for the compliment and the water. Gaz was working hard at the job and she couldn't take her eyes off of the dark haired, caring man so much like Jim but probably not him. He loved green. This one wasn't wearing green. A black collared shirt with a blue shirt under that. Some black jeans. But she saw a watch on his left wrist.

"Oh god, he's right handed." She muttered. She couldn't come to admit to herself that she thought he was hot. Gaz didn't ever love a human being except her father and Dib but those were the only ones. He watched her, her movements.

'_Great, she does think I'm dead.'_ He said to himself. He sat there until the customers dead down. He felt sorry for leaving her. If he did died for the minutes they believed but he wasn't died and before explosion someone got him out and fast. He saw purple eyes thought of Tak saving him no it was his half brother. He had to tell her. He walked to her as she was leaving. The dark haired man offered her a drink. Her shift was over and why not let him buy her a drink. She gets question him. Gaz smiled deviously. Her friend working now knew what she liked.

"So what's your name?" She said. Simply put to question the dark haired man didn't give her his name.

"You already know me." She raised an eyebrow.

"So who are you, stranger?" His green eyes looked at her. Watching his reaction, she thought he could be him now. He needed to admit that he is alive; the stranger looked into her eyes with his and took her hand. She blushed. 'Why the hell am I blushing?'

"Gaz, you know who I am," He said gently. She looked into his eyes. Her thoughts of Jim came back. His name slipped out of her mouth. His smile returned. Her eyes tripled in size. Her smile was brightly. He stood. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his around her waist. She sobbed into his chest. Her friend who was bartending hadn't seen her like this. Her nickname was _No Emotion Gaz_. But that nickname wasn't cutting it now. She wasn't hopeless but no one ever saw her that way.

"Oh god, you're alive. Oh god, I thought I lost you." She stepped back. Then he got a pain of hurt in his cheek. "Where have you been, mister? Oh god, I missed you." She cried into his chest and he gave her a caring hug trying to calm her. In minutes, she was calmed. Her hands harden around the glass. The black-headed Irken was watching her movements once again. He grabbed one of her hands and she was in stock. He knew that. He took the hand of the human putting it to his lips. He gave it a kiss. She smiled and chuckled a bit.

"So, how are you here?" She asked.

"A certain purple-eyed half-brother" He smiled.

"Wait, Purple was there." He nodded. "But he wasn't there before you got shot."

"Gaz, I did get shot. He saved me from being blown to pieces." He chuckled.

"Oh, what happened?"

"You all thought that Murphy killed me then. I did know it was the end but didn't know the shot wasn't fetal." Her eyes were watching his facial expressions. "Listen, Purple saved me and told me the whole thing. That when I was on the Massive."

_**Flashback**_

_**2 Months Ago**_

_Gaz and Zim left the body of deceased Irken. The shadow emerges out of the darkness. Saw the computer with a countdown. Only five minutes to get out of there. He grabbed the unconscious Irken. He sighed of relief. His little half-brother was alive but unconscious. The Irken traveled with a beam. Red was at the end of the beam waiting to help co-leader with taking the bloody body of Purple's younger brother._ _Purple's face hadn't change from carrying his brother onto the ship. His wounds were unstable so he needed medical attention fast. The doctor gave him a report of the young Irken's damage. The bullet missed his viral organs. He was out as he lost more blood with them taking out the bullet out. _

"_Oh Irk, thank you." Purple praised._

"_Yes, your tallest." The drone was pleased by saving the young Irken._

"_What do we do now, Pur?" Red asked_

_The purple equipped Irken just stood and went to the med-bay. The young Irken was down on a hospital looking bed._ _A mask was position on the now-resting Irken. He smiled. Purple pulled a chair and wonder how he would let his brother do that. Hours passed, the red leader walked in with a box of donuts. Offered some to his co-leader. Purple grabbed one. Then his mind was out. But quickly was bought back to reality, a groan of the awakening Irken. The leaders gasped at his awakening. The younger Irken looked around and saw the half-brother of his and his red counterpart. He grabbed onto his bandages as his wound burned. The emotion of worry came back to the purple-eyed one. The leaders ran to each side of pain Irken. Jim sat up. He said something softly but the Irkens were couldn't figure what he said. Jim took the mask off. _

"_Pur, why did you save me?" He said unknowingly._

_Purple smiled, "You're my brother. I didn't know why you wanted to die."_

"_You don't know what it felt like someone not trusting you, Purple." Jim yelled frustrated. Purple sighed. The mask set it to the side. Then looked to the window across him and smiled sadly. Thinking of his best friends and girlfriend thought he was dead. He raised his clawed hand to his mouth and thought their last kiss. He thought that wasn't Gaz for a moment but it was. _

_"Oh god, she thinks I'm dead." His thought of her aloud._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hey Gaz" The bartender called.

"Yeah" The purple haired yelled. The alien and human were dancing like they used too.

"Can ya lock up?" He asked. He grabbed onto his coat from the back and headed to door and they saw no others.

"Sure" "You still have the keys." "Of course" She groaned into Jim's chest. Gaz put her chin onto his shoulder and watch the bartender walk out. She sighed. "Don't like that guy."

Jim chuckled. He let go of her and headed for the door as he leaned against the wall by the door. He waited for her. Closed his eyes for a few then snapped by into reality with a sound of keys. Saw her laughing. He smiled. Gaz did the same.

"What ya waiting for?" She asking as she knew the answer.

Jim looked into her amber eyes, "For you." She blushed. Jim laughed. Gaz walked up and punched him in his arm. They chuckled. "I love you."

Her eyes felt like a waterfall. Her eyes didn't leave his. She walked into his arms. He smiled. Jim leaned towards her head and kissed it. Gaz muttered something, and he asked what. She lifted it and her lips connected to his. Their eyes closed slowing and she felt a smile against her lips. The kiss was cut short because of an interruption. The two lovers stayed in each other's arms. Jim looked over his shoulder and Gaz looked straight over Jim's shoulder. The disguised crimson-eyed Irken smirked.

"Hey lovebirds" The two flushed in embarrassment. Jim didn't need to look at Zim to know it was him. He was the first one, he went to because he had an idea that Gaz was at work and he wasn't employed. Jim blush a light green. Gaz's face changed red. The crimson eyed Irken chuckled. Gaz gave up as being ready to kill him. But she was in her lover's arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders then she broke away. She smiled deviously.

"I like it but I like green better on you." The Irken chuckled maybe you are the only one that always say that. "So are you going to change it?"

"If you change it for me," she looked at him like a stranger again. This watch can control everything except for my clothes. She ran up to him again and almost killed him with one hug. He chuckled

"So, Dr. Tech that mind hasn't changed." She pecked him on the lips. "So how do that."

He smiled and showed it to her as he pointed to a wheel which was a great place to put it. It was at the base of the watch. "To get green, simply turn it three times."

She did. The first was red. The second was blonde whom she didn't like, the third was his color. Her liking of his hair was green.

"That's better." Gaz said and smiled.

She pecked him again. The trio didn't notice that a fourth was in the room. No one knew until he stepped out of the shadows. The insane scientist was there but they were too busy at the moments. He growled at his failure. Dr. Murphy was put into an insane hospital but he blamed the one who is called Jim Irk. He took a gun out of his pocket. And the same gun that he "killed" Jim. The doctor raised it to the ceiling and pulled the trigger. The trio jumped. He smirked.

"So, you are still living Irk."

Jim stepped passed Gaz. Her eyes turned with fear of losing him again. Zim protected her. A second shot was fired. The Irkens and human were behind the counter. The green eyed Irken was pissed. If he would have his blaster, then he would have the man's head. Behind the counter, the trio hid. But the fire didn't cede. Jim stepped passed Gaz. Her eyes turned with fear of losing him again. Zim protected her. A second shot was fired. The Irkens and human were behind the counter. The green eyed Irken was pissed. If he would have his blaster, then he would have the man's head. Behind the counter, the trio hid. But the fire didn't cede. The bottles were breaking. Jim used himself to shield Gaz from the glass. He was trying to not break down there. He had it with this human. Then out of nowhere another scientist of Membrane Corporation.

_'Great, another'_ Jim thought.

"Hey," the other said.

"What's up?" Murphy asked

Behind the counter the trio was bleeding mostly the two Irkens. Jim was watching his lover that she wasn't going to crack any moment. The green haired man felt pain in his leg. Zim's job to watch Jim's motion.

"Jimbo, we should get out of here." Zim said concern. "You're injury."

Gaz looked at the two disguised Irkens. Jim caught her look. He smiled. He didn't mean to get her upset. Her head was placed onto his chest. She muttered something. Then her head was lift to see a smile on her face. He smiled. Zim smiled as well. She said that he needed to do what he believe was right. He told her that she had to believe in him so he could do anything. Zim put his gloved, clawed hand onto his friend's shoulder.

Murphy wasn't going to give up his world to the destroying monster. The other was Asian, the same bartender. His best friend. He busted him out. Now he was going to get revenge with him. Jim had a very bad feeling that he might actually died. Zim and Gaz looked at thinking Irken. A smile crept up onto his face. He had a plan and Dib was going apart of it. Dib knew as well as Tak and the Professor of Jim survival also the little SIR Units.

_**Flashback hours ago**_

_A dark haired man was walking on the sidewalk towards a familiar house to him. Or mostly were lived with his disfigured family. After Professor Membrane figured out that his son's girlfriend, his daughter's boyfriend, and their good friend also three ten years old were from another planet like his son was saying when he was eleven and never spoke of it during last years of middle school or even high school though college. He chuckled at the thought of a speechless Membrane. He walked to up the house and paused for second it's been two months even he last saw them. _

_Even though he needed this, he was afraid if he was going to give his life to another. But Gaz was his world. No one will soil that relationship. He loved her and she always scowl but he knew she loved him too and even if words weren't the only thing that could show that. He pulled onto the rope of courage as his hand formed a fist and knocked on the door. He waited. The man heard footsteps. Then the door opened with a little blue ponytails haired girl with a smile and was giggling. Mimi opened the door with a black spiked haired boy and boy with glasses and green hair. _

_Gir and SyFy were expecting Zim or Gaz forgetting their keys. Zim was working in the base putting it back up. But he was walking and saw the dark haired man at the door. Ran and protected the SIR Units. Then his eyes were full of stock when Gir jumped into the man's arms and was crying joyfully. Zim stopped in placed and walked casually to the two. The man's was saying his name and he jumped. He didn't know this one human but he turned to see green eyes and he just knew it was Jim. Zim threw his arms around him and cried happily that his friend wasn't dead. _

_"Jimmy, I thought."_

_"I'm not dead, Zim. I promise you that." _

"_Let's talk inside." Jim nodded. The two went into the house. Jim explained to him how he survived.  
><em>_**End of flashback**_

"Dib, are you there" Jim said into the watch.

It took a few second but he replied "Yeah Jimbo. I'm here."

"Is everything set?"

"Just about the only thing are the police."

"Bye for now friend."

"Alright, Dib off"

"The police?" Gaz questioned. Zim nodded. Jim looked into her eyes with concern. He kissed her forehead and nodded.

"Don't worry, alright?" He said gently.

She lean down and rapped her arms around his neck. "That's when I'm going to worry the most."

"Jimmy, you're injury. Why don't I do the plan?" Zim concerned about his friend.

"Why would I care if I am?" Jim yelled quietly. Gaz looked up into his eyes. Without looking up to them, she knew that he was serious. No doubt he wanted none of them to get injury because of it. They were first to him. He saw a newly cut on Gaz's face. Gaz caught him stare. She touches the cut and smiled.

"Jimmy, you know and I know that I can beat them." She said.

"I know, Gaz," he stopped. "I can't watch you in pain again."

"Now, you aren't Jimmy. My willing soul," She crossed her arms. "Jimmy, this frighten kid isn't you."

Zim intervene, "Jimmy, she's right."

The disguised Irken muttered, "I know, but-"

"But nothing, I've always known that you were willing to do anything even if it came to me almost being raped by seniors."

Zim chuckled at that and added, "Jimmy, you should go with your heart."

"I know, but-" His sentence just stopped by a set of lips. Gaz was kissing him to think. He felt his eyes closing slowly. He was going to deep it but she cut him off.

"You know, go for it." She said smiling.

Jim had a plan. He looked at the watch on his wrist. He got up with no problem. Jim dodged a bullet with ease. He jumped over the counter. The scientist wasn't going to shoot him but he had another idea about that little girlfriend of his. His partner in crime wasn't by him as he was trying to get to Gaz so the Irken would quit for her safety. He smiled when he saw the other Irken with a swift of the gun towards him. He shot to his arm. Zim screamed and Jim gasped. His eyes were filled with horror of losing the people that he holds dear. Jim heard some small screams of frustration. Gaz was being hold by the guy's partner.

"What should we do with her, George?" He asked.

The scientist thought and said, "How about raping her?"

Jim's eyes bugged out, "If you even touch her, you going to regret it."

"Can you back that up, alien?" The scientist smirked, "Or maybe I should shot that friend of yours again?"

Gaz was trying to be strong but she couldn't seem to be at that moment. She wished she never meet any of them: the love of her life, her future sister-in-law, her best friend or the emotional robots. Gaz cursed at herself for thinking that. Her love wasn't going to give up on her or Zim why give up when he is trying to save both of them. He was going to kill two birds with one stone. He couldn't let them win. Zim looked scared out of his mind. Jim never saw his side of Zim much but Zim saw his scared side every time something wrong or something going on with him and Gaz. Jim looked into Gaz's ember eyes, truly her best quality. He smiled uneasily.

Gaz frowned when he smiles like that is usually he hasn't a clue of what to do next. Zim was shaking head towards his stubborn friend. He wanted to get up and help but his bleeding arm was his problem. Gaz watched her boyfriend without a doubt that he was going to something to save her. Jim dropped his head. He couldn't give up. He raised his head to the scientist. He saw Gaz's jacket was off and his eyes watched as the culprit tried to take her shirt off but got hit in groan painfully. Jim sighed of relief. He knew that Gaz could protect herself.

"Dumbass, take the gun." The other got the gun and the insane scientist got his hands on Gaz. She bit her bottom lip and looked towards Jim with broken eyes.

"What do you want?" Jim asked.

"Your kind dead from this planet." Dr. Murphy laughed insanely.

"Alright but it doesn't explain why us?" Jim said looking towards Zim who is trying to get up. His arms still was bleeding green. "Can you see what you're doing to us?"

He heard growl come from Gaz. He sighed. Jim looked into her eyes and wondered if they were going to get out of this one. He couldn't protect Gaz now. Jim growled. He took casual wall towards the gun holder. He jumped into action towards Jim. Jim wasn't in the mood to fight with the guy. He threw him onto the ground and took the gun from him. Jim didn't give him a chance to get up or he wanted to kill him off. But that wouldn't change anything. He threw the gun away from the partner. Jim looked towards Dr. Murphy evilly.

"What is it now alien?"

"You better let her go before it gets bloody in here." He said grimly. Gaz's and Zim's eyes bugged out as they heard Jim sounded differently. Jim was usually calm and reserved. He was exactly the opposite of that. He had blood lust and his green eyes were changing to red crimson like Zim's. Gaz shuddered by her boyfriend's tone of voice. Dr. Murphy loosened his grip on Gaz's waist. Gaz went to see if Zim needed any help with his injury. Gaz got to Zim and saw fear of losing his best friend in his eyes. Gaz hugged Zim in fright of Jim. Her lover. Her Jimmy wasn't acting like himself. The teen was to save her in so many different situations. The one she had fall in love with.

"I let go that bitch of a girlfriend of yours." Dr. Murphy said.

"I know that but that doesn't mean you're getting off the damn hook."

The doctor laughed nervously, "Come on, Irk. You can't do this."

"Why can't I?" Jim growled. "I wasn't planning that you were coming."

Jim grabbed for Murphy's shirt and lifted him and punched him. He said calmly, "You know, I hate being right."

Gaz was watching in terror as the one known as Jim Irk as she remembered. Her tears were stopping her from seeing what was truly there. Jim hadn't a clue as in how he was doing that or why. Murphy smiled evilly again. He got up and pulled out a knife to get his revenge over with. One swift strike. The Irken caught knife and smirked to his opponent. Murphy laughed as he cut his arm from his elbow to his wrist. He kicked Jim in the stomach area and Jim flew back onto his back side. His other arm was holding his now bleeding arm. Murphy came closer to Jim and kicked him again now in the bleeding arm. He screamed. The door opened harshly with cops and Dib rushing to Gaz's and Zim's aid. The police tackled Murphy to the ground and cuffed him as well as his accomplice. Tak ran to help Jim.

"Jimmy, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I hope this is the last of that guy."

"Professor fired him on the night you 'supposedly' died." She said and she attacked him.

"Hey, I'm back." Jim said happily, "I'm never leaving again."

"I know." Jim groaned and grabbed onto his arm. "Jimmy! I need a medic."

A medic ran in and he told Tak that Jim was going be alright but they need to treat him now or he might died of blood loss. She nodded and helped Jim up with the help of the medic. They both walk slowly towards the ambulance as Jim needed to walk slowly with his wounded arm. He let out a sigh. Tak looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously.

"Everything," He sighed heavily. He was sitting on the bumper of the ambulance with the medic wrapping his arm and Zim inside the ambulance getting the bullet from his shoulder. Both of them were strong for the other. Jim heard the painful cries of Zim when the nurse took the bullet out of his shoulder. Gaz was there to help nurse from not getting shot with a punch from the Irken.

"There you go, Mr. Irk." The medic said kindly, "Just for you to know you probably want to keep changing that wrapping each day until that wound heals."

"Thanks." Jim jumped from his spot and walked out were the fiancé couple. He sat down on the crib and Professor Membrane joined him.

"Hello Jimmy"

"Hey Professor"

"So, saving my little girl again are we?"

"Maybe I was or maybe she was saving me from myself?"

Professor Membrane smiled, "You are a good man and I like you a lot."

"That means a lot to me, thanks."

"No. Thank you." Membrane got up and walked away to check on Zim from Jim's view.

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. A slap hit him on the back of his head. He grabbed onto it with his good arm and starting rubbing, "That hurts."

"That's for scaring me back there."

"If I say I love you, then do I still have a place to stay?"

Gaz laughed, "Of course but you have to do better than that."

"I'm in no condition to do that." Jim blushed.

"I was joking with you, sweetheart." She sat down and kissed him on his cheek. Zim came with the professor with his arm in a sling as he had to get a cast the next day in order to make a better recover. The disfigured group left for the Membrane home with Gir running towards Jimmy and he wasn't surprised. Gaz giggled at her boyfriend's expressions. It was late and everyone turned in but two. Jim and Gaz talked as they laid together in her bed. Gaz cuddled towards him more. He moaned out of content. He smiled.

"I love you, Jimmy." She said lovingly.

His antennae twitched, "You hear that?"

"What?"

"Nothing," he smiled. "I love you too, Gazzy."

She giggled. Her lips brushed against his. They fell asleep in each other's arms and both were content. Her alien lover found his way home to her again. She was happy and purely happy not a false hope. Jim Irk was back in her life and Gaz Membrane was back in his. Now, they wondered on who was the willing soul. Jim Irk was a willing soul, willing to change the world's thoughts or what he used his heart for loving his Gaz. He smiled as he was truly in his land once again. His arms held her tighter and he wasn't going to let go of her never again.


End file.
